Smallville Diverse
by Phill Seymour
Summary: What would happen if Jonathan and Martha Kent died in the meteor shower and Lionel found and adopted KalEl? My first Smallville fanfic please R
1. Pilot

Disclaimer - I do not own smallville or any of their characters blahdy blah

A/N - This is my very first Smallville fan fic and I have chosen to take the '**what-if**' route, I know dangerous route, but I thought it would go down better than writing a story that could ruin the story line for fans, plus this is more original.

Basically this is what I predict would happen if Jonathan and Martha Kent died in the meteor shower and Lionel Luthor was the one who found Kal-El, its a big leap but its packed with facts, as accurate as I can get it.

This is just the pilot, I will carry on with the story depending on the amount of reviews I can get from this. I accept criticism but no slanderous flames, if the story is that bad just don't reveiw. ****

**  
Smallville**

**Diverse**

**Pilot**

In the depths of space a cluster of meteors tinted with a green aura starts it's decent to earth, in the centre of this cluster of meteors a craft of unknown origin hides as they meteors make their decent.

October 1989, Lionel Luthor's chopper enters Smallville, flying over the many corn fields and farm houses that fuel Smallville's local businesses. Lionel folds down his paper and looks to his son Lex, who is sitting the chopper next to him with his eyes firmly shut,

"This has got to stop" Lionel says loudly to himself, "open your eyes Lex" he shouts above the sound of the helicopter rotors,

"I can't!" Lex shouts back with a scared tone,

"Luthors are not afraid, we don't have that luxury, we're leaders" Lionel said sternly to Lex, Lex kept his eyes closed, Lionel closes in on Lex's face and says loudly into his ear "you have a destiny Lex, you're never going to get any where with your eyes closed". The helicopter touched down upon an open area beside a field and a creamed corn factory, owned by the Ross family. Lex jumped out of the helicopter as soon as it touched own, happy to be on the land. Lionel stepped out and straightened up his jacket, he was greeted by the Ross brothers as soon as he walked on site,

"Mr. Luthor" one of the Ross brothers greeted him,

"I trust you have all my paper work in order" Lionel said shaking the Ross brother's hand,

"Yes, Mr. Luthor, I have it all over here" Mr. Ross said pointing over to the bonnet of his truck were his brother was,

"Very good, let's get this done, I have a meeting in Metropolis in just over an hour" Lionel said looking at his watch, he looked over to Lex, "Lex stay close"

The Meteors decent closer to earth, and begin to burn up in the atmosphere bound to cause a rain of devastation upon where it hits.

A single crow sits in a fence gazing at the vast fields of corn, Lex throws a stone at the crow but misses hitting the fence below it,

"Lex, Son" Lionel shouts, Lex looks around to his father who turns away once his had his attention, "now where to I sign?" he said to the Ross brothers

"Right here Mr. Luthor" said one of the Ross brothers pointing at the contract in the car bonnet.

Lex began to wander off into the corn fields, the corn towered high above his head, but it did not fray the young 9 year old, as he wandered further into the fields he heard a voice, weak and frail,

"Help me" the voice said, Lex looked around in fear, the voice seemed to come from all directions and from above the towering corn "help me please" the voice said again, lex looked around but all he could see were the still scarecrows that hovered above the corn, but a talking scarecrow was too much for the boy, Lex decided to run, to get out of the field so he didn't have to find out what was lurking in there with him, but the corn fields were like a maze, not being able to see over them makes you loose direction, and all Lex did was run deeper into them. The fear caused anxiety, Lex pulled out his inhaler from his pocket and attempted to take it whilst moving, causing him to trip and fall face first into the fertilised soil. Lex reached out and picked up his inhaler and looked forward and saw a post he backed up against the post with intentions of taking his inhaler, then he heard the voice again, weak and young like a teenager, this time it was closer, he looked behind him and saw a teenager tied on a scarecrow stand like he was a scarecrow himself with a giant 'S' painted on his chest, "hey kid" the teen spoke "help me" Lex looked up in fear as the teenager begged him for help, "help me please" the teen said again then Lex's attention was turned to a giant fire ball falling from the sky hitting the very field in which the teen and Lex were stood Lex ran to avoid the shock wave, the teen however wasn't so fortunate, Lex ran as fast as he could but was eventually caught by a tidal wave of crop dust and soil.

The Ross brothers ran towards their storm cellar, and held it open for Lionel at the shock wave hurtled their way,

"Come on Mr. Luthor" one of them shouted waving him in, Lionel refused the first offer and turned his attention to the corn fields that Lex had wandered into

"LEX!" he shouted over the sound of whipping corn plants, he saw the corn flying up in front of him and knew he had to take cover, one of the Ross brothers grabbed Lionel's arm,

"Mr. Luthor! Come on!" he said dragging him to the storm cellar, Lionel complied and took cover.

The people of Smallville looked up at the line of black smoke in the sky, confused, some scared. All of as sudden the sky erupted with thunder and from all directions meteors began to fall, hitting cars and buildings, the people of Smallville ran for their loves trying to take cover from the Meteors showering from above, even though they knew there was no where to hide. The town was in chaos, scream could be heard from every place and the rain of fire didn't stop until the town was in ruins.

Eventually the meteors stopped. Lionel, sat in the Ross's storm cellar heard the calm, and couldn't wait any longer, he burst out of the storm cellar,

"Mr Luthor, where are you going? The storm may not be over yet!"

"I have to find my son!" he said running out side, he looked around, the factory had been un harmed, so his investment was still safe, Lionel looked out into the now flattened corn fields, "LEX!" he shouted pushing into the corn fields "LEX! WHERE ARE YOU!" he ran further into the fields and looked around, seeing nothing but flat land, he looked down and noticed a tuft of ginger hair, that he knew previous belonged on Lex's head, he grew fearful for his sons wellbeing, and gazed around the field frantically, until he noticed a small lump in the corn, "Lex?" he said hoping it was his son, alive. He ran over and desperately pulled off the corn covering his son, but then stepped back with a look of horror on his face as he stared at a bald 9 year old twitching with shock. Not knowing what to do Lionel ran to find help, without direction, he came to a road the road looked seriously torn up and a wall of smoke blocked it off, Lionel was about to turn and run in another direction when he saw an over turned red vehicle in a long crate emerge from the smoke, "oh my god!" he said running towards the vehicle. He stepped into the crater, "is there any body in here!" he shouted, hoping to find somebody alive to help his son, he bent down and looked into the driver's seat and noticed two bodies, a man and a woman both about mid 30's, obviously a farmer and his wife by the way he dressed, Lionel looked away in horror then scrambled out of the crater, "HELP ME PLEASE!" he shouted as he crashed to his knees beside the crater. He felt some one tapping him on his shoulder, Lionel turned to see a small boy dark hair not wearing any cloths "what the?" he said to himself "what are you doing out here?" he said to the boy, the boy said nothing "where you? Where they your parents?" he said to the boy, the boy still did not reply, "oh you poor child" Lionel said scrambling out of his jacket to wrap it around the boy, the boy just smiled at him, Lionel picked him up, "come on, we have to go find help for my son" he said walking off with the boy in his arms.

Hours later, Lionel managed to get Lex to the hospital. Sat in the hospital waiting room of Smallville medical Lionel was waiting for a Child services worker to come and take the orphan he had found on the road, the boy was now more lively, in the hospital waiting room he was playing with toys, well, more like exploring the toys. Lionel couldn't help but watch the boy, his curiosity, his fast intellect,

"Lionel Luthor?" the nurse said walking up to him with her files,

"How is my son?" Lionel jumped straight in,

"He's stable" the nurse said, Lionel sighed a sigh of relief,

"And what of the boy I brought in, how did his physical examinations go?" Lionel asked

"He's perfectly healthy" the nurse paused, "the child services worker should be here in a few minutes" the nurse said walking away, Lionel grabbed her arm,

"What will happen to him?" Lionel asked, the nurse turned to him and folded her arms,

"well assuming those were his parents you found, then he'll probably go into care and we'll start looking for a home for him to go to" the nurse explained

"You mean adoption?" Lionel asked

"Yes" the nurse replied, Lionel thought a bit,

"W-what if I was to… what if I was to adopt him?" Lionel suggested

"I'll make sure to mention it to the child services worker when she comes" the nurse said, and with that she walked over to the boy and started to play with the toys with him, Lionel looked at the boy and gulped, then walked off to check on Lex.

Present day. A silver porche pulls up outside a factory in Smallville, the licence plate reading 'LEX'. A man steps out of car, tall bald man wearing a black suit, he slams the door of his porche and looks around at the factory,

"Thanks dad" he says before walking into the doors of the factory.

In metropolis at the Luthor corp. tower, Lionel Luthor bursts into his office with his ear piece in and his smart suit on, furious he shouts,

"CHRISTOPHER!" he walks to his desk, there is a tall young man sat in his office chair, wearing a blue school uniform, shirt and tie, he had his legs up on the desk crossed with is hands behind his head,

"You called, dad?" Christopher said cockily,

"Christopher I just got a call from your school saying that you have just been expelled" Lionel said sternly, Christopher stood up from the chair,

"Yea, I can't really understand why" Christopher said, of course he knew more than he was letting on

"Christopher, Excelsior prep School is a highly rated school, why do you refuse to attend?"

"Because it's just not for me dad" he said walking over to Lionel,

"Christopher" Lionel put his arm around Christopher, "your never going to get any where in life if you dilly dally around"

"Dad, I'm just not in to all this private schooling" he tapped Lionel on the back, "you know what, why not let me go to a public school" Christopher suggested,

"No son of mine is going to be educated in a second rate public school" Lionel said taking out his ear piece and placing it on his desk,

"Why not dad?"

"This discussion is over Christopher" Lionel said sitting in his chair, all of a sudden Christopher lost his temper and slammed his hands on Lionel's desk breaking it down the middle, Lionel jumped back looking scared, "Look Christopher, I know how much you want to go to pubic school but you could benefit some much more from…" Christopher interrupted,

"I'm going to public school weather you like it or not" he said,

"What are you going to do?" Lionel said sitting forward,

"This is more than just classic teenage rebellion Dad, you know what I am capable of" Christopher starred into Lionel's eyes as if to threaten him, Lionel stood up,

"Ok son, we'll have it your way" he walked to the door, "I'll make a few calls"

Lex arrives at his home at Luthor mansion after working his first day at fertiliser plant no.3. He takes off his jacket and throws it over his coat hanger, he walks to his whisky stand pours himself a glass and walks into his living room, where he was greeted by a familiar voice

"Welcome home bro" Christopher said switching on the lights,

"Christopher, what are you doing here?" Lex said surprised

"Say hi to your new mansion mate" he said holding out his arms, Lex didn't know what to say.


	2. Induction

**Smallville**

**Diverse **

**Induction **

The school bells rings for Christopher's first day at High school, but where is Christopher? Being a Luthor goes to your head, the power makes you feel like you are above every body else and that the rules do not apply to you, in this case Christopher decided to sleep in that extra hour making him that hour late for school.

Lex's silver Porche pulls up out side the school gates, and Christopher jumps out of the passenger seat wearing his leather jacket his torn style jeans and his black buttoned up shirt.

"Cheers for the lift bro" he says to Lex as he jumps out,

"Next time get up on time, your lucky I didn't have any meetings this morning" Lex lectured him, "and I'm sure your teachers wont be too please with your tardiness"

"Lighten up bro, were Luthors we can do what we want" Christopher said putting a smile on his face before running through the school doors,

"Just 'cause we're Luthors doesn't mean we can… oh he's gone" he said turning the key in his ignition and driving away.

Christopher walked down the empty hall ways, he didn't know where to go, it was his first day here so he knew nothing about the school or where to go, maybe if he had gotten there earlier he would have gotten an escort to show him, but a Luthor doesn't need an escort, Luthors are independent. Christopher turned the corner and ran into a hall monitor, she was short with long straight flat hair that drooped down her cheeks and hung over her body as she slightly hunched her back, she wore glasses and had serious acne on her long stern looking face,

"Can I see your pass" she said, Christopher broke out a small snigger,

"You don't need to see my pass" he said tapping her on the shoulder and walking passed her,

"Every one who is out of class during class time needs to have a hall pass" she said with the up most authority, Christopher turned,

"I'm not every one" he said with his spoilt attitude, "tell you what, you tell me how to get to student services and I won't have your hall monitor's sash stripped from you"

"Excuse me? Can I have your name please? so I can fill in this detention slip" she said whipping out her slip book, Christopher walked up her and stood behind her, he leant in to her ear and said,

"Christopher Luthor" he whispered she began to write and then her eyes widened with a look of fear, "if you can't spell Luthor is L-U-T-H-O-R, that's O-R not E-R which is a common mistake" he said patronisingly,

"Student services is just down the hall, turn left" she said tearing the slip from her book and ripping it up,

"Thank you" Christopher said walking off.

At the Luthor mansion Lex was going over some paper work with a worried look on his face. Lionel walked in unexpectedly,

"What's the matter son?" he said without a hello,

"Dad, did you have something to do with this?" he asked,

"Did I have something to do with what?" Lionel said with an innocent tone,

"The test soil you provided for Fertiliser Plant No. 3 is not good enough to fertilise the crop" Lex said flashing the files in Lionel's face,

"Son I did not provide you with the soil you have, that came with the territory, it's up to the owner to upgrade any mishaps that could occur while he is in power"

"But you knew about this?" Lex accused

"Oh no, Lex, when I bought the Kent Farm I just had the buildings erected, all the inspections and fine tuning was your responsibility, a good businessman makes sure he ties up all the loose ends before he starts the work" Lionel walked over to the whisky table and poured a glass,

"So what am I supposed to do? If I replace all the soil its going to cost thousands and lets not mention the time its going to take to get it shipped over" Lex said dropping the paper work on his desk,

"Lex" Lionel drank the glass of whisky "I can't tell you what to do, you have to solve your own problems, and sooner or later we have to make sacrifices" he said walking towards the door, Lex thought as if he had realised something, Lionel smiled his self achieved and walked out of the door.

Christopher was waiting in the Student services until the end of classes because that's when he was told to wait until. When classes finished he could certainly tell; the halls began to fill with high school students and the noise of student talk, gossip, insults and jokes.

"Christopher Luthor" the student services assistant shouted, Christopher rose to his feet and walked to the desk,

"Yes" he said with a smile on his face,

"We have sorted you out with an escort for the day" she said introducing him to a short young girl with long brown hair that fell beautifully from the top of her head to the bottom of her shoulder blades, her eyes, brown and hypnotic with a sweet sense of innocence, she wore sensible school clothes and a distinctive green necklace around her neck, Christopher starred and smiled, all of a sudden he felt powerless, "Christopher this is Lana Lang" she said introducing them, Lana held out her hand,

"Hi" she said with a cheery tone,

"Hi" Christopher said with a high pitched tone as he shook her hand, he began to feel a little weird, it was like butterflies in his stomach, only these butter flies must have been having a wrestling match.

"Well we batter get to trig class, wouldn't wanna be late" Lana said

"Nope, never want to be late again" Christopher said straining his words, Lana walked ahead and Christopher followed, feeling a little better the further away she walked.

After trigonometry class the halls began to fill with students again, Lana and Christopher walked out of trig class,

"Chris, are you ok?" Lana asked him, "I can call you Chris right?"

"Yea you can, and I'll be fine, just feeling a little weak" Chris said leaning against the wall. Out of the crowds of students a tall young man with blonde curtained hair wearing a Smallville High jacket grabbed Lana by the hips from behind, Lana smiled and turned around,

"Whitney" she giggled, Whitney gave her a kiss on the cheek,

"Hey, you coming to watch the tryouts" Whitney asked her,

"I'll be there with my pom-poms" she smiled, "oh but I may be a little late, I'm showing Christopher around it's his first day" Whitney looked at Christopher and gave him a glare then held out his hand,

"I'm Whitney Fordman, captain of the football team, Lana's boy friend" he clearly stated, some body shouted Lana's name from across the hall and Lana waved and walked across to where the voice came from,

"One moment" she said before walking off, suddenly Christopher began to feel better; he stood up and shook Whitney's hand,

"Christopher Luthor" he spoke proud of his name,

"As in the Luthor-corp Luthors?" Whitney asked,

"The very same" Christopher boasted

"Hey your dad owns the metropolis sharks right?"

"Yea, they've been having a good season, I've been to every home game, and every after party" Christopher smiled a cocky smile. Whitney knew that if he developed a friendship with Christopher then he could have a better chance of gaining a scholarship for Met U,

"You coming to try out for the football team, watching all those Met. Sharks games must have given you a few pointers, what do you say" Whitney asked, Christopher thought for a second, he looked over at Lana who was just saying good bye to her friend so she would be back any second,

"Yea, sure why not" Christopher replied, then Lana returned,

"What I miss?" Lana asked on her return,

"I just persuaded, Christopher here to tryout for the football team" Whitney said, "however I gotta run, coach frowns upon tardiness, I'll see you later, hey Chris you feeling ok?" he said looking at Christopher who was back in weak mode,

"yea, I'll be fine" Christopher replied once again straining his words,

"Ok, well hope you feel better before tryouts" he gave Lana a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later".

"Yea we better get moving too we gotta get to gym class" Lana said walking forward, Christopher followed once again.

In gym class Christopher was set to go off by him self, Smallville high splits up the boys and the girls for gym, probably to discourage flirting and consistent wolf whistling while the guys run the field and the girls climb ropes. Christopher got changed into his Smallville high gym gear, and joined the other guys at the starting post for the track run.

"Ok!" the track teacher called, "for the first race I want Kessington, Jameson, Luthor, Ross and Fordman, get to your marks!" Christopher stood on his mark right between Whitney and Pete Ross, Whitney turned to Christopher

"Ok Chris lets see what you got" he said egging him on, Christopher rubbed his hands together accepting the challenge,

"OK! On your marks!" every one walked up to their marks, "Get set!" the racers got into there starting positions, "…….GO!" and they were off, Whitney was ahead from the beginning, being quarter back of the football team he had to be fast and fit, Whitney was closely followed by Kessington and Jameson, and behind them was Christopher with Pete Ross trying to keep on his tail. Coming round the first bend the race statistics were the same, but coming into the home straight things began to turn around, Christopher shot out from the fourth position and ran straight through third and second now he was in second place, with on a couple of yards to go, he quickly over took Whitney and shot past the finish line looking like he hadn't even broken out a sweat all the others were panting as they crossed the finish line, Whitney approached Christopher and put his hand on his shoulder using him as a leaning post,

"You got good pace I'll give you that" he said panting between his words. Pete, after running the race, met up with a girl on the side lines, she was medium height with short blonde hair, she had a big smile that went from cheek to cheek, she was holding a pad and paper and had a camera around her neck, obviously a reporter for the school newspaper,

"I'll tell you what Chloe I aint ever seen any one run that fast" Pete said out of breath,

"Me neither" she said taking pictures

"Think its worthy of the Wall of Weird?" Pete said with a suspicious mind,

"Nah, for all we know he could just have good pacing skills, but you could keep an eye out, in case any thing else strange happens I mean" Chloe said

"You got it" Pete agreed.

After gym Pete was the last in the lockers to get changed, or so he thought, he heard a noise come from in the showers, thinking he was the only one left in the locker rooms he went to investigate,

"Hello?" he called, But no one answered, he heard another noise how ever this time it came from behind him, the noise sounded like something shaking, Pete turned around to see Craig Kessington sat on the locker room bench soaking wet looking scared, "Craig? Hey man you ok?"

"Ross, you gotta help me, its getting out of control" he muttered, Pete didn't know what he was talking about,

"Craig what's going on?" he asked

"I, I don't know what's…" before he could finish his sentence his body began to vibrate and he seemed to disintegrate into a thousand pieces, Pete was shocked, he ran out of the locker room and shouted, "HELP!" but no one answered, he ran down the hall and bumped into Christopher, who grabbed him to slow him down

"Hey, Pete, right? What's wrong?" he asked him seeing the scared look on Pete's face,

"He just, he just disintegrated" Pete stuttered, Christopher was confused

"Who did?" he asked with a tone that made him sound like he didn't believe him

"Kessington!" he said, Christopher laughed, and let go of him,

"Your crazy" he laughed more, and walked away, on his way to the locker room to gear up for football try outs.


	3. Investigation

A/N - Hey people, sorry it took me so long to update, I have two stories on the go you see, this story and one on called Kai - The Travellers Story, so I have two commitments.

First of all I would like to thank every one who has reveiwed, its been really good for inspiration I was sure I wasn't gonna get any but you all prooved me wrong.

Second of all I would like to answer a few questions from my reviews, there are no particular pairings in this story, I'm going to commit to the relationships in the serise but add a luthor twist, but for some fan I will add a little Chlark for one chapter only.

Ok I think that's it, enjoy the story :-D.

-----------------------------------

**  
Smallville**

**Diverse **

**Investigation**

Pete ran down the hall to the door of the torch, Chloe was sat at her computer typing up the latest edition of the torch and drinking her order of coffee, she saw Pete run in looking scared,

"Pete? What's wrong?" she asked getting up from her char and putting down her coffee

"It's Kessington… he… he…" Pete tried to explain before his sentence was finished by Chloe

"Disappeared and reappeared in a cloud that seems like vapour… I know, I've been on to him since his many appearances on the scenes of many unexplained robberies" she said handing over a piece of paper with information on him to Pete,

"You knew and you didn't tell me… you know a little heads up might have been nice Chloe" Pete said, annoyed,

"I'm sorry but I wasn't quite sure what the deal was so I waited for some real evidence to show, and one eye witness report from Pete Ross is good enough for me" Chloe said, "so what exactly happen you sneak up and catch him in the act?" she asked taking out a pen and pad,

"No… he appeared behind me, looking weak and asking for help, saying he couldn't control it… then he disappeared" Pete explained

"Well this is new" Chloe said writing it down and then going over to her computer to research,

"So what's the story on Kessington any way?" Pete asked, Chloe took a sip of coffee and explained,

"Well from what I know he was swimming in Samson's lake with his parents when the meteors hit"

"You mean Samson's crater?" Pete corrected

"Well that's what it became after the meteors hit but when they hit a huge surge of heat from the blast totally evaporated the water while Kessington and his parents were in the water, when police arrived on the scene Kessington's Parents had been scolded to death but Kessington was lying at the bottom of the crater where the lake once was, unharmed, the one peculiar detail was that he was soaking wet even after the blast evaporated every last droplet of water" Chloe explained

"What so you think his body absorbed the water in the lake?"

"You know that human's bodies are around 70 water?" Chloe said

"Yea" Pete replied

"Well Kessington's body is probably more like 110 water" Chloe explained

"What about the evaporating thing?" Pete asked

"My guess he learned how to control his body temperature to allow his to seemingly disappear" Chloe answered

"Yea but what?" Pete wondered

"My guess is a heat source" Chloe presumed

"His lucky lighter" Pete realized,

"Well that's part one of the mystery, now we need to figure out why he cant control it and what will happen if he looses control completely" Chloe starts to grab a load of stationary gear, "we're gonna need the schools library for this one"

"I'm right behind you… shoot!" Pete stopped realising

"What is it Pete" Chloe asked, Pete grabbed his bags,

"I'm gonna miss football practice!" he said running out the door

"I guess its just you and me Chloe" Chloe said to her self and walked off to the library.

Christopher gets geared up into the tryout gear, old torn football gear that looks like it was used decades ago. After getting ready he walks out to the football field ready for the tryouts.

"Chris, glad you could make it to try outs, you ready?" Whitney said approaching him straight away, Chris put on his helmet,

"Let's do it" he said enthusiastically,

"Ok Chris, you will be playing centre for me" Whitney informed him "Ok teams, huddle!" all of the players geared up and joined the huddle; Whitney passed the ball to Christopher who got into position in the huddle. Whitney took his position behind Christopher, after the other team got into position Whitney called the plays then started the game off with "hut hut hut!" as soon as the game started Christopher through the ball to Whitney behind him and then in a flash he ran through the opposition and was already in position to be able to catch the ball and be open to score, the people watching watched in amazement, including Pete who was late turning up but not to late to see a few more of Christopher's 'tricks', he rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"Whitney, over here!" Christopher shouted, Whitney saw him open and through the ball to him, Christopher caught the ball and was immediately piled by three of the opposition, but this didn't seem to drag him down, after about a second all three of the opposition on top of Christopher got thrown off him and each landed about 10 feet away from him, then Christopher ran towards the line and scored in his triumph he through the ball to the floor causing it to explode. The team ran over to him and Whitney was the first to arrive,

"I don't know how you did that Christopher, but welcome to the team" Whitney congratulated him; Christopher smiled as he was lifted onto the teams shoulders and carried off to the changing rooms.

Later on the boys were all in the changing room just about to leave, Whitney and the other guys from the team were about to head off in their 'jock' group,

"Hey Chris you coming, we're off to the beanery for a team round of lattés" Whitney invited

"It's the only way to complete initiation bro" one of the other 'jocks' added,

"Yea sure why not" Chris accepted without hesitation

"ALRIGHT!" all the guys shouted at once grabbing Chris and dragging him off whilst making weird barking noises, as 'jocks' do, Whitney turned around to Jameson who was still getting changed,

"Hey, Jameson you coming?" he asked

"Yea, tell you what I'll meet you guys there I gotta run an errand first" he replied, then one of the other 'jocks' came out with a comment

"Trixy got you carrying her book again Jameson!" he said laughing

"Hey man shut up!" Jameson shouted at him,

"We'll see you there Jameson" Whitney said following the other guys who had already set off.

Shortly after the guys had left, Jameson heard a noise coming from the showers, but even through the left over steam Jameson swore he couldn't see any one,

"Any one there?" she said putting on his top with haste, he heard another noise from behind him, he turned to see Kessington sat there fully clothed but soaking wet, "hey man what are you doing, you missed soccer tryouts, you don't wanna risk becoming the scarecrow do ya…" then he realized his condition, "hey man are… are you ok?" he asked,

"You gotta help me man!" he said standing up and walking to wards Jameson who was backing away from him in fear, Kessington was sounding extremely desperate,

"Man… what's wrong with you?" Jameson asked him

"I used to be able to control it, but now it just happens randomly, but for some reason it always brings me here!" he frantically explained

"What are you talking about?" Jameson said grabbing hold of Kessington by the shoulders, but as he did this he slipped and fell into the showers still holding on to Kessington; who fell with him, and as they landed into the shower they both seemed to evaporate, not just Kessington but Jameson with him.

At the library Chloe was sat looking at some biology and chemistry books, trying to figure out the mystery of Craig Kessington. Pete walked in, he was looking a little paranoid, looking over his shoulder every five seconds like some one was following him, his pace was quicker than usual. Eventually he go to Chloe and he sat beside her took the largest book he could find and covered his face over with it.

"Pete…What are you doing?" Chloe asked curious to why he is playing hide and seek with his imaginary friend, or so it seemed,

"I'm hiding from the football players" he replied quietly, "I didn't make it to football practice so I'm now at risk of becoming this years scarecrow"

"ooookay… well while you're here you can help me look for answers" Chloe showed Pete what she had already found,

"So far I have found that Kessington may have been able to control his evaporating abilities by heating himself up, but then I found out that every time he does it he looses part of himself" Chloe explained

"What do you mean?" Pete asked

"Well it's hard to explain but by doing this he had caused his body to become unstable and will now evaporate at the slightest amount of heat, or become unstable around steam"

"Like the heat in the showers in the changing rooms" Pete established

"Yes, so my guess is that's where he'll be if we wanna go look for him" Chloe concluded shutting one of the books, "come on"

"Where are we going?" Pete asked

"To the guys changing rooms" Chloe answered, "I need you to go in there and try to talk to him"

"Great" Pete said sarcastically and following Chloe out of the library.

They got to the changing rooms, and Chloe was prepping Pete for his encounter,

"Ok now Pete, I want you to let him know we will get help for him" she explained

"You are he's not dangerous?" Pete asked

"90 sure" she answered

"Only 90?" Pete said now a little more resilient to go in

"What you want me to lie?"

"The reassurance would be nice" Pete said before opening the door and walking in.

"Kessington?" he shouted as he walked in, there was no answer but the steam in the shower was still there, his guess was there where there was steam there would be Kessington, "hey Kessington? You there buddy?"

"Yea… _we're_ here" Kessington's voice said from the steam,

"You got some one there with you?" Pete asked then the steam cleared to reveal Kessington with four arms four legs and Jameson's Head grafted to the shoulder, Jameson's Head looked at Pete with fear,

"Man… you gotta help us!" he said, Pete looked in shock but it didn't take him long to get scared out of his wits and run out of the changing room screaming. As he ran out of the doors he didn't even acknowledge Chloe and he ran down the corridor and out of sight, leaving Chloe to wonder what spooked him.


	4. Initiation

A/N Hi readers, sorry about taking ages to update, I've just been busy, also I lost inspiration when Smallville Season 4 finihsed, but now Season 5 has began I can start writing again. also, my friend borrowrd by box sets so I have had nothing to watch to inspire me, but I will have them back soon, so I should get back in track, ok I wont bore you with my excuses, here is Smallville Diverse. 

**Smallville**

**Diverse **

**Initiation**

Closing time at the beanery, the 'jocks' were finishing off their fifth round of lattés before kicking out time, naturally after that amount of caffeine they were all pretty hyper, they sounded more like a group of hyperactive drunks, except Christopher who didn't seem to be effected by the caffeine. They were approached by the manager of the beanery who kindly asked them to leave, with an annoyed tone in his voice. The group left loudly making those trademark barking noises.

Out side each 'jock' had their own ride, except Christopher,

"Hey Chris you wanna a ride?" Whitney offered

"Nah" Christopher declined

"Suit your self" he said "see ya tomorrow man" he finished before driving away. Christopher waited till the rest of them had driven out of site then he zipped away in his usual Speedy Gonzalas fashion.

Back at school after hours, Chloe had gone off to try and find Pete, to try and find out why he did his disappearing act. Eventually she found him quivering under her desk in the torch office.

"Pete, what's wrong with you? Why are you hiding under my desk?" she asked

"Because this the torch is far away from the changing rooms and this is the only place I knew you would come to straight after" Pete explained crawling out from under the desk, he straightened him self out, Chloe straight away began to ask questions,

"Wel1… What did you see?" she asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Pete answered

"Try me" Chloe said with her journalistic smile.

Lex drove up to his mansion in his porche, he turned off his engine and stepped out of his car, he looked up at the mansion and noticed that his office light was on, he slammed his porche door shut and entered the mansion. He burst into his office door expecting to find a burglar or something; instead he finds Christopher sat at his desk looking through his laptop.

"What are you doing Christopher?" Lex asked insulted by the invasion of his privacy,

"Your progress reports make for some interesting reading big bro" Christopher said moving the mouse around, Lex stormed up to the lap top and closed it,

"Those files are confidential" Lex said with a stern voice

"Come on Lex, we're family, no secrets between us"

"That maybe true but I would appreciate it if you kept your nose out of my business" Lex unplugged his laptop packed it away and began to leave the room,

"So how do you propose to follow your plan through" Christopher said just before Lex closed the door to the office, Lex stopped and turned around,

"Do what?" he answered innocently

"Come on bro, you've been dying to tell someone, it just intrigues me on how you are going to pull it off"

"You've been reading my proposition to the Ross Cream Corn industry haven't you" Lex guessed

"Yup, and I know for a fact they wont take the price you are offering, and the price they will want will eat up more that half your budget" Christopher explained

"I can handle it even if it comes to that, how do you know so much any way?" Lex asked

"You don't think your laptop is the first one I have raided do you? Plus dad's is more interesting any way"

"Thanks" Lex said kind of insulted

"I just can't understand how you are planning on surviving a whole year with less than half a year's budget"

"That's the thing about the business world, Christopher, sometimes you have to make sacrifices" Lex said with a Luthor smile on his face.

Back at the school in the mist of the locker room showers, the two voices of Kessington and Jameson could be heard

"Man would you stop going that way, we need to go this way" Kessington moaned

"Your arm is in my face!" Jameson complained

"There must be a way to deal with this" Kessington thought,

"How? We're a freak" Jameson said giving up

"Let me concentrate" suddenly the mist began to fade and out of the showers walked Kessington, in perfectly normal form, but wet from head to toe,

"Why couldn't you shift into my body?" Jameson's words came out of Kessington's mouth,

"Because I'm the better looking one" Kessington replied, he strafed round and looked into the mirror, "lets go" he said walking out of the locker room into the halls of Smallville high.

The school bell rings to start a new day at Smallville high, the school doors opened and the halls began to fill with students, some students, however, had already been present before school had begun. Chloe Sullivan walks out of the door of the torch, locking it on her way out. She turns and looks around the corridor trying to find a way through the crowds of students without having to force her way through. Eventually she finds a opening and takes it she hurries over to her locker cause she is already late for class, she pulls out her books and closes the door, straight away seeing Kessington in his locker which is located right next to hers. She looks at him surprised,

"Craig?" she said tapping him on his back, Kessington turned

"Hu? Oh hey Chloe?" he said, as if everything was normal. Chloe noticed that Kessington was sweating heavily,

"Are you ok Craig?" she asked "you're sweating more than a thanksgiving turkey"

"We're fine Chloe" Kessington said quickly wiping his brow, "we gotta get to class" he said before hurrying away,

"We?" Chloe said to her self.

Lex's Porche pulled up into the drive way of the Ross Cream Corn estate. He was greeted by the Ross brothers, just as his dad was, the day of the meteor shower.

"Mr. Luthor" one of the Ross brothers said holding out his hand, Lex shook hands with him,

"Mr. Ross, put much thought into my proposal" Lex said jumping straight into business

"You're an eager man Mr. Luthor, didn't even give me a chance to offer you a cup of coffee" the first Ross brother said with a smile on his face,

"Thanks but I got places to be" Lex replied with a stern look on his face, the stern look that had been adopted from his fathers business side. The Ross brothers looked at each other,

"Ok then" the first Ross brother said rubbing his hands together, "we are sadly going to have to decline your offer" he said with a straight face

"Why?" Lex asked, pretending to be surprised at the news,

"Well, because you are offering ten thousand less that the asking price and believe me Mr. Luthor I have been trying to sell this place for a long, long time and the price has dropped dramatically since the first asking price, but I can't drop it any more than I have" he explained regretfully "the truth is Mr. Luthor, ever since the meteor shower, business has been poor, no body is interested in our business any more". Lex pulled a document out of his brief case and held it in his hands,

"I can assure you Mr. Ross, I only have Smallville's best interest's at heart" he smiled and handed over the document, the Ross brothers looked at the document, and then at each other, with a very proud look on their faces, Lex smiled, he had a inkling he had just won them over.

Meanwhile back at the school a boy of about 15 years of age is wondering the halls during class, he had scruffy brown hair and sharp eyes, he looked weak but appearances can be deceiving. He turned a corner in the hall and encountered the hall monitor, who immediately began to show her authority,

"Can I see your hall pass?" she asked, the boy looked her, and carried on walking, shoving past her as he did, "excuse me!" she snapped, with more authority this time, the boy stopped and turned around, he knew he wasn't going to loose her, "I take it you don't have a pass, then I guess I'm going to have to take your name then, for a trip to detention hall" the boy still stayed silent, "are you listening to me!" the hall monitor shouted, suddenly the boys eyes began to show sparks of electricity, the hall monitor began to show signs of fear, before she had time to react the boy gave her an electric shock the sent her flying across the hall rendering her unconscious on the floor. He turned around and looked in the trophy case mounted on the wall outside the gym door, he wrapped his hand on a cloth and smashed the glass and picked up a photograph of three ex Smallville football players, he smiled, his eyes sparked once more,

"Its pay back time" he grinned before casually walking away with the photograph in his hand.


End file.
